


Flowers huh?

by V0m1t1ng



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Flowers, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, It's really hot in florida, M/M, My First Fanfic, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0m1t1ng/pseuds/V0m1t1ng
Summary: hi hey welcome!This is a dreamnotfound ffIt's been a long long time since i wrote anything tbh but yeah here this is mostly just for fun I'll try to update the story every week,but no promisesI'll add more tags the more i get in the story!:)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI SO  
> sorry this is such a short chapter but i wrote this at like 3am but either way i hope you like it <3

"i like flower biomes"George said looking around  
"Oh do you?yeah awesome seeing all those colors" dream spoke with amusement in his voice.  
"Oh shut up"the other male complained while punching dreams minecraft character.

Small giggles from both of them were able to be heard as their discord icons light up with each sound it picked up.

Dream was looking at his screen,it was pretty much the only thing lighting the room up besides the light that was still on in his kitchen,he really has to learn how to turn off the lights.  
The call was quiet now,it wasn't uncomfortable quiet,it actually was always a really comfortable way of quiet.

Dreams icon lit up as he let out a sight  
"I think I'll go to bed now gogy,I already didn't sleep yesterday,mostly because of the heat and other stuff"in other stuff he means watching georges streams but of course he wouldn't say that,not because he's embarrassed or something nono he is just really fucking tired,not really able to think and if you count the heat with that you can be suprised the male can even life, wich is obviously pretty overdramatic but that's how dream feels like.

"Yeah it's ok,these different time zones suck"george said.  
You could hear the keyboard from the other man threw the call,probably tweeting something or just closing minecraft,who knows,dream sure doesn't.  
His mind is just really foggy,maybe also a slight headache if he's being honest but that's pretty much normal by now,the heat just isn't really good for him.

They both said their goodbyes and goodnights and with that the call ended.  
The only thing that made some noise was the fan that was in his room because opening the window for fresh air doesn't help much.  
Rolling back with his chair from his desk he stood up and left his room,not actually bothering to turn off his pc.

Dream blinks as he approached the kitchen,it was way brighter then his room for sure and his eyes did hurt a little at the sudden brightness but that's what you get for not turning the light off.  
"Oh hi patches"dream spoke sitting down on the nice cold kitchen floor.

Patches sat down next to him  
"The heat is stressing you too huh?yeah"dream smiled and then let out a sight as he layed down on the floor.  
He really tried not to fall asleep,the pc was still running,the light was on and in no way would he want to sleep on the hard floor just to wake up with pain in his back but he didn't really have any power left to stand up either and telling his cat to turn of the light,the pc and bring him to bed,well good luck with that.  
But trying not to fall asleep failed this time,he was just awake for too long,nothing he could do about that but sleeping.


	2. An

Hey so basically my life isn't the best right now so i will probably update this later,hope you understand

:)


End file.
